


How to Tie Your Sea Cook Up In Knots

by Magnetism_bind



Series: How To Win a Wager [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Unexpected Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint wins this time around.





	How to Tie Your Sea Cook Up In Knots

Silver tugs at the ropes bound around his wrists. “Is this really necessary?”

“I won this time, did I not?” Flint reminds him. He won the wager, therefore it’s his turn to choose. That’s how the game works, how it’s been working ever since they started playing it. He keeps waiting for Silver to change his mind, to not want to do this anymore, but so far there’s no sign of waning interest on either of their parts.

Silver huffs faintly. “You probably cheated.”

“Are you truly accusing me of cheating?” Flint starts to chuckle.

“You could have.” Silver says. “Just because everyone thinks I’m without any moral compass around here doesn’t mean anyone else is incapable of lax behavior.” He pulls again at the ropes restraining his wrists. “You just wanted to tie me up.”

“Well, yes.” Flint admits.

Silver grins at him.

And then his grin fades slightly as Flint draws out the blindfold. “Now is  _that_  truly necessary?”

“I want to see you, completely undone.” Flint says. He reaches up to fasten the strip of black silk over Silver’s eyes.

“How is that fair?” Silver complains. “I can’t see you.”

“That’s the point.” Flint murmurs, his breath ghosting over Silver’s ear.

Silver trembles faintly at his nearness and then Flint moves down between his legs. He removes Silver’s breeches and underclothes with businesslike hands, aware of Silver’s body reacting to him as he does, pressing an affectionate hand to his side.

He tosses Silver’s clothes aside and steps back to gaze at him.

Silver is a vison to behold. His wrists bound to the headboard above his head, his arms stretched nearly taut, the whole lovely length of him laid out upon the bed for Flint to feast his eyes upon. There are so many lovely parts of Silver, Flint can never decide what he enjoys the most. The little tips of his nipples or the hard slope of his stomach. The mass of curls covering his head or…Flint’s eyes drift lower to where his cock rests, already half-hard from the proceedings. The curls there are pleasing too.

“What a pretty sight.” Flint says.

Silver’s chin tilts up, towards him, even though Silver can’t see Flint gazing at him, he knows it’s happening all the same. “Like it, do you?”

“Very much.” Flint smiles.

He settles between Silver’s thighs, nudging them apart as he leans down to tongue at his right nipple.

Silver jerks in his bonds at the wet sensation of Flint’s tongue upon him. Flint grasps the left one between finger and thumb, teasing it idly as he licks the one in front of his mouth, and nips it with his teeth.

Silver squirms against his bonds, half whining in his throat as Flint does it again. Flint pinches the left nipple again, glancing down in amusement at the effect it has on Silver’s cock.

“Stop staring at my cock and just suck it.” Silver groans, tongue dipping out to wet his lips.

Flint grins at him, enjoying this as much as he thought he would and then more as well.

He licks a slow trail down Silver’s chest, each flick of his tongue making Silver’s body tense and shiver.

At last he reaches his goal and Flint buries his nose in the curls at Silver’s groin, breathing in the scent of him. He loves the curls here almost as much as he loves the ones adorning Silver’s head. He lets his fingers trail through them, right down to the skin, letting his blunt nails graze Silver slightly.

Silver’s hips buck and Flint fights the urge to laugh. It’s almost too easy to know the ways Silver wants to be touched. He does it again and this time Silver’s groan is gratifying to hear from his lips.

Slowly, Flint mouths his way down his hardened length till he reaches the tip. He lets his tongue slide over the head, just a taste and then draws off.

Silver gasps, straining against the bonds. “Fuck, just suck me already.”

“How badly do you want it?” Flint’s tone verges on conversational. He could be at an afternoon tea party in London, making small talk on the vagaries of the weather from the sound of it. Silver can picture him there. He wonders idly, how Flint would handle such a tea-party if he were the one being tortured thus, say something teasing him from under the table-cloth.

Flint draws his attention back to the moment with another bite, this time on his left nipple which is already a traitorous desperate nub.

Silver groans again, slumping against the bed. “You know I want it.”

“So tell me.” Flint goes southward again. This time he licks a stripe along the splendid line from Silver’s hip to his groin, then up again. He thinks about sucking a mark there, leaving it for Silver to find later, and then decides, why not? He sets his teeth there, and bites.

Silver’s noise is one of pure desperation. “Flint.”

“You can do better than that.” Flint breathes against his skin.

“Please, just suck me off, please, hnnngh,” Silver gabbles helplessly. He twists this way and that, chest straining.

His cock is so hard, Flint’s mesmerized by it, the beads gathering at the tip, dripping slowly upon the blanket, upon Silver’s belly.

He reaches out a forefinger to catch one and Silver trembles.

Flint merely grips him by the knees, bending his legs back so he reach Silver’s entrance. There he presses his tongue, making Silver shout noisily at the intrusion.

Flint grins against his rim and does it again, loving how Silver’s whole body reacts. He grazes him lightly with his teeth and Silver gasps. Flint sits back and pushes a finger into him almost casually.

Silver presses against it immediately. “More.”

“You’d let me fuck you like this, dry.” Flint says and there’s no objection voiced. Silver would and he knows it. He pushes further, just to watch the need rise in Silver’s body, from his parted lips, to his taut chest to cock straining desperately for attention. He adds another finger, stretching him, waiting for Silver to surrender, as he inevitably will.

Silver’s wrists pull as he strains for friction, for more, for  _anything_  from Flint’s hands and then he stops squirming, he simply goes still as Flint’s fingers circle inside him. It burns slightly and he knows Flint would give him oil if he wanted, if he asked for it, but he wants it like this.

“Please, just touch me.” Silver begs. “Please.” His voice catches slightly and he turns his head away, even though he can’t see Flint gazing at him. It’s as though he knows the expression that is there in Flint’s eyes.

Flint reaches up and tugs down the blindfold. There are tears gathering in Silver’s eyes and Flint’s mesmerized by those too, even as he’s slightly regretful at causing them in the first place.

“Are you all right?” Flint asks.

Silver blinks at him. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not…” Flint brushes his thumb at the corner of Silver’s eye, catching one of his tears.

Silver closes his eyes briefly and then opens them to stare resolutely at the ceiling. “I don’t really…like being in the dark.”

Flint frowns. “Then why did you let me blindfold you? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I trust you.” Silver says after a moment, still not looking at him. “And because…I don’t like admitting weakness.”

Flint stares at him. His hands rest on Silver’s thighs, like they don’t know what to do now. And then slowly, he leans down to take Silver in his mouth.

Silver’s gaze comes down to stare at him then, Flint’s head moving between his thighs, mouth bobbing steadily upon his cock.

His hips buck against Flint’s mouth almost helplessly, he can’t hold himself back and Flint hooks a hand under his backside, pushing him, taking the whole of him down his throat as Silver finally, agonizingly, comes.

Flint draws off at last with a gasp and sits back. He can feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, feel the warmth of Silver’s body under his, where his hand is still pressed into the muscle of his leg.

“Are you going to untie me now?” Silver asks.

Flint does and they both settle down on the bed beside each other. There is a moment of silence during which Silver tries not to dwell on what happened, and Flint thinks of all the things that he could say here, that might be taken amiss if he says them wrong.

“It’s not weak to know your limits.” Flint says after a moment. “It’s more…the opposite.”

Silver huffs a faint laugh into the blankets. “Well, I have never pretended to be a strong man.”

“You don’t have to pretend anything.” Flint tells him. “Not with me.”

Silver looks at him over his shoulder. “I believe you truly mean that.”

He rolls over and kisses Flint on his mouth. “Thank you.”

Flint looks at him in surprise. “For what?”

Silver just shakes his head. “Just…thank you. That’s all.” He settles back down, still gazing at the ceiling and absently his hand drifts up to rest on Flint’s chest.

“Next time,” he begins and Flint feels the smile starting on his face even before he lets it happen, smiling simply because there will be a next time between them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Underneath the Table-Cloth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147447) by [anna_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sun/pseuds/anna_sun)




End file.
